


Angeles

by Castiels_bumblebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_bumblebee/pseuds/Castiels_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Dean and Cas are at a bar. One thing leads to another, and they eventually confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely could have been written better, but I hope y'all enjoy!

It was nearing twelve o'clock on a Friday night. Sam and Dean had met Cas at a local bar earlier that evening. Sam had left hours ago. Dean and Cas sat and talked about their previous hunt. Dean was pretty proud of Cas. Proud enough to buy them both two more rounds of beer. The two sit together, watching as the bar slowly empties. Soon, it is just Dean, Cas, and the musician on the stage. Dean turns and looks at Cas to say that they should leave. Instead of speaking, Dean stares at the beautiful angel in front of him. He is mesmerized by Cas's bright blue eyes. Apparently he had been staring for too long because Cas asks, "Dean, are you alright?" "Uh... uh yeah," Dean stutters. Damn he loves that confused face Cas makes. Dean finds himself reaching out to Cas and asks, "Do you want to dance?" "Dean, you know I can't dance. We've gone over this," Cas says, exasperated. "Well, c'mon. I'll teach ya." Dean smiles and pulls Cas to his feet. They make their way to the center of the room. Dean begins to move his hips, and Cas imitates him. Cas is actually enjoying this more than he thought. The song ends. The musician begins to play something a bit slower. Cas continues to dance. Dean looks at him and chuckles. "No, Cas. Not like that." Cas looks at Dean with a look of confusion on his face. "This song is slower," Dean explains. "Here, like this..." Dean places Cas's hand on his waist and takes the other in his own hand. Cas looks up at Dean, making him blush. "Now just follow my lead," Dean says. He begins to spin in a circle, slowly and with the beat of the music. Dean leans toward Cas so that his lips are brushing Cas's ear. He starts singing softly in his ear as they move in circles. "Someone's always comin' around here trailin' some new kill. Says I've seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill. What's a game of chance to you to him is one of real skill-" Cas cuts him off. "Dean?" "Yeah, Cas?" Dean whispers. "I, um. Well you see... I love you." Dean is slightly taken aback. Cas can't be serious. He must be imagining this, but when he looks at him he realizes that Cas would never joke about this. A smile spreads across Dean's face. "I love you, too, Cas." Dean leans in and gently presses his lips against Cas's for a brief second. He pulls back and looks at Cas for approval. Cas gives Dean a smilet. Dean slowly kisses Cas, and this time Cas kisses back. It is soft and caring. They spend the rest of the night dancing in circles around the bar. 'So glad to meet you... Angeles'


End file.
